It is known to add reinforcement particles to a material to increase the strength and wear resistance of a material. Reinforcement particles are typically made of ceramic particles or graphite particles. Though these particles such as SiC do offer increased strength and wear resistance, they suffer in that they provide only limited heat transfer increases and limited control of thermal expansion.
Accordingly, the present invention describes a composite material which uses diamonds to provide unequaled wear resistance and the highest heat transfer coefficient and lowest CTE of any composite system. Also, proposed is the method of net shape production with a pure metal skin with pressure infiltration casting.